Talk:Episode 107: His Visit: Day Six
Guest actors There are four actors credited for this episode that I can't place -- Natalia Brown, Carol Craven, Ted Mann and Zack Whedon. I can't find pictures of them online, so I'm not sure which of them matches with the people in the episode. I've got screenshots of five people in the episode that I can't place -- one woman, and four men. There's two female names and two male names that I can't place in the credits, so I'm at a loss. I'm posting the screenshots here -- if anybody knows who the actors are, please add them to the page! -- Danny (talk) 02:04, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Image:107wonderboy.jpg|"Wonder Boy", at the Stinkweed meeting Image:107meeting.jpg|The woman on the right is Stacy Ransom, I'm not sure about the others. Image:107awkward.jpg|Another attendee at the Stinkweed meeting Image:107keys.jpg|In a booth outside Yost Boards, gives Butchie the keys :By simple elimination, the guy in the booth with the keys must be Ted Mann since he is quite a bit older than the rest of them. According to IMDB, his first credit was in 1978, probably before the rest of them were even born! Also, this just the kind of role they would give to a member of the production staff. :That would make Zack Whedon "Wonder Boy", IMHO, since, as I recall, the other guy didn't have any lines... certainly not as many as "Wonder Boy". :As for the two remaining unknown cast members, Natalia Brown and Carol Craven, one of them is probably pictured with Stacy Ransom above, but there is no way to know which one. — Greg (talk) 15:49, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I think you're right about Mann and Whedon. The two other guys in the meeting don't have speaking parts, as far as I recall, so they may not be credited. But that means there's another female actress that I didn't spot in the episode... I'll have to look again and see if I can find her. -- Danny (talk) 16:03, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::We are a little closer now. The other woman is Doris, who is apparently the landlord for both Beach & Beans and Yost Boards. About 30 minutes into the episode, just after Jerri, Meyer, and Cissy finish their discussion about the "halo effect", she walks through and tells Jerri that she is 43 days in arrears. Then she points at Cissy and says she is 82 days in arrears. Presumably she is talking about their rent. :::The woman at the Stinkweed meeting who is credited is the one at the left of the picture above. She actually has a line. After Wonder Boy says "the Brazilians have a boner for our shoes", Linc asks her if she has a boner, she looks down and says "Umm... Let me check! If I had to guess, this one is Natalia Brown and Doris is Carol Craven. :::BTW, Linc refers to his VP of sales as "Wonder Boy" a total of three times in the span of a few minutes! — Greg (talk) 23:27, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::No no sucks cock like Natalia! Couldn't do a a job where she wasn't sucking cock! -- Danny (talk) 02:02, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Profanity tally Is there a way we could do without the extremely unnecessary and pointless profanity tally? 74.138.164.97 14:27, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :I think it's amusing. When David Milch made Deadwood, critics often commented on the level of profanity. Some critics have also commented on it for JFC. So I think it's interesting to see how much profanity there really is on the show. -- Danny (talk) 16:12, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::Frankly, Natalia Brown is a c-sucking whore that will do any thing for any price! — Greg (talk) 23:29, 24 July 2007 (UTC)